This invention relates to liquid treatment apparatus, and more particularly to controlling the backwash flow among filters that remove iron from potable water.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide improved liquid and water treatment apparatus.
Another object is to provide flow control valves that selectively direct or channel treated water for backwashing a selected one of a number of filters.
An additional object is to control with a single valve the flow of backwash water between several filters.
Another object is to provide an integral flow control valve that has only one moving part for diverting backwash water flow among multiple water treating units.
A further object is to provide flow control valves that are durable, relatively economical, easy to use and service, and which do not possess defects found in similar prior art valves.
Other objects and advantages of the liquid and water treating apparatus and the valves incorporating this invention will be found in the specification and claims and the scope of the invention will be set forth in the claims.